If it's meant to be
by icklebabi06
Summary: MiSa! MichealSara discover feelings for each other. Things heat up. Sara's spoilt sister arrives. It's near Lincoln's execution. Can people put feelings aside to save the innocent man? Read & find out!
1. Perfect Gentleman

"Dr. Tancredi, I apologize but your sister is here" the officer said.

"Ok" Sara said. All their childhood they had never gotten along. Kristin was a daddy's girl. Kristin walked in shutting the door behind her. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"I thought you would be spending our father's money" Sara said waiting for the next inmate to come in for their shot.

"No, I don't spend daddy's money"

"Kristin, your twenty-four and you still refer to our father as daddy. Grow up!" Sara said giving her sister a dirty look.

"Michael Scofiled" the officer shouted.

"Oh, Michael, the one I heard you talking about before?" she asked laughing, of course it was the same Michael.

"Shut up" Sara shouted as the officer and Michael walked in. The officer left and waited outside, while Michael sat on the chair.

Wow, his hot Kristin thought. What a way to piss her off.

"I'm Kristin, you are?" she smiled.

Michael could see Sara's jealous eyes staring at them. So he played along.

"Michael Scofiled" he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh the perfect gentleman" she smiled.

Sara took the needle and placed it into Michael's arm.

"I'm not really into the whole tattoo thing, but on you it looks hot" Kristin said stroking her fingers up and down Michael's arm. She then placed her hand on his upper leg. Sara got really jealous.

"Scofiled" the officer said.

"Nice to meet you. Cya around Kristin" Michael said walking out.

"Oh I know I will" she smiled. Sara had been pissed off by that, she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: I know not having MiSa is like suicide on my story..lol..but there will be MICHEAL/SARA PAIRING. Read on when I update to see what happens


	2. One Week

**Thank you for giving my fic a chance, and I promise from now on its all MiSa. **

**

* * *

**

"Bye" Kristin said to her sister who just completely ignored her. Sara looked round.

"Where you going?"

"Shopping" she smiled.

"What you did yesterday was out of line" Sara snapped

"Well it's not like you and Michael are together!"

"You're using him, and that's not right"

"Why 'cause you can't use him?" she laughed. She got a really nasty look from Sara. "So, I'm using him, and I'm having fun doing it" She said before walking away.

_Bitch_ Sara thought to herself. How the hell could anyone do that? Especially Michael, he maybe in prison but he was a good and kind man who didn't deserve that.

* * *

"Sir, the governor is here to see you" an officer said looking at warden Pope.

"The governor?" he questioned the officer. The officer nodded. "But his never here"

"It sounds important" the officer said.

"Ok, send him in" The officer walked away and the governor walked in and sat down.

"Mr. Tancredi" the warden said shaking his hand. "What is it we can do for you?" he asked, he didn't have a clue why he was here. Must be important.

"I have some information about the Lincoln Burrows case. You may want to call his lawyer, Miss Donovan"

* * *

Michael walked in for his everyday usual shots, but today something was different, he noticed Sara in a different way. God, did he have feelings for her?

"Sit down" Sara said looking at him. She felt the exact same way as he did. Michael sat down and Sara put the injection into his arm.

"Sara" he said looking into her eyes.

"That's Dr. Tancredi to you" she snapped.

"Sara, look at me" he said, she turned around and his deep eyes were staring at her. That was the moment she realized, her heart melted from his look.

"What?" she asked. She already knew..

"I know we're both feeling the same thing here" he said taking her hand and placing it on his chest.

"Michael, I.." but she was silenced by him pulling her close. He placed his hands on her face and pulled her even closer. He kissed her and she felt like she should pull away, but she didn't, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed it. They pulled apart before an officer came in.

"Scofiled! The governor needs to see you" Sara went along because she wanted to know what her father was up to.

When Michael and Sara got there, it seemed odd. Warden Pope was there, the governor, Lincoln & Veronica. What the hell was going on?

"You're all here so I can give you some important information!" the governor said.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"The date for Lincoln's execution was in a month, we have moved it forward"

"What? When?" Michael asked.

"Next week.." he said.

Sara looked really mad at her father. "You can't do that" Michael loved the way she stood up to her father.

"You should know more then anyone that I can do it and I will.."

* * *

A/N: I will update ASAP! Thanks for all reviews


	3. Letting Go

Michael was lying on his bed in his cell; he couldn't stop thinking about his brother. He had been so wrapped up with Sara and the escape he didn't think that something like that could have happened. Sucre walked into the cell; he had heard about Lincoln and felt bad about it.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about your brother" he said, Michael didn't seem to pay much attention. "So, I guess the escape mission is over!"

"Not even close" Michael said sitting up. Putting his fist into his hands. "The escape goes ahead as planned"

"When's it happen?"

* * *

Sara was in the office with her father. She hated what he was doing.

"I don't care if you're the governor or not, what you're doing is wrong" Sara shouted to her father.

"Lincoln Burrows is murdering scum that deserves to die, so why shouldn't he!" her father shouted giving her a dirty look, the look of disappointment.

"My job is to help, and I don't think a man should die for a crime he didn't commit."

"You believe his innocent?"

"Yes I do" she said proudly.

"You're more stupid then you look!"

_Bastard_ Sara thought, how the hell could he be like that?

Sara finally let her father know what she thought. "As far as I'm concerned, the only scum around here is you!"

* * *

Michael walked in for his shot, but Sara was no where in sight. However Kristin was sitting in her chair.

"Hey stranger" she said.

"Where's Sara?"

"None of your business" she laughed.

_Time to get one over on Sara_ she thought.

"Probably out with another junkie boyfriend"

"Junkie boyfriend?" he asked. What the hell is she on about he thought.

"Yeah, Sara used to be the drug user of the family; dad bailed her out so many times he lost count. That's why they hardly talk, and when they do it's just to argue"

* * *

Lincoln was in his cell. He was there thinking. Someone out there killed that man and they were the one who deserved to die for it. Not him. He had so much to live for, his younger brother, his son. He always wanted to see his brother married and happy, he also wanted to see his son go off to college, get married, have children, be happy! Now he wouldn't get the chance. Before he knew he had a month to escape with Michael and the others. But now? One week and he will be dead. They didn't have enough time to escape in one week. Maybe it was just time to stop fighting and accept what happened. He just wanted to be free, to leave Fox River. Maybe the only way he would be free is to stop fighting, stop caring. The execution was going to happen if he liked it or not.

* * *

Sara walked in and saw Michael sitting there, she felt really bad for him about his brother, but all she kept thinking of was the kiss they shared. It played over in her mind time and time again.

"If I asked you something, would you be honest with me?" he asked her.

"Look, I'm sorry about your brother, and I've tried to stop it but I can't. I can get you some time together" she said really feeling his pain.

"If I lose my brother, I'm not losing you too"

The thought of losing his brother by electric chair for a crime he didn't commit and then lose Sara, the one girl he loved. The one girl that he knew loved him back for him that would send him crazy. But he wasn't asking her that..

"Thanks. But what I wanted to ask was.."

Sara thought it was about the kiss they shared. She smiled at him and he just stared, not smiling back. She wondered why his eyes looked so cold and dark. Did he not want her as much as she wanted him?

"Do you still shot needles up your arm to make yourself feel better?" he said bluntly.

"What?" she questioned. How the hell did he know about that?

"Your sister..she told me about your past"

"Michael, I've changed since then, I was stupid but I swear I've changed!" she pleaded with him.

"I know, it's in the past and in the past is where it will stay!" he said, making her feel better. He took her in his arms, and made her feel better, like she was the only girl in the world. He ment everything to her, she just hoped he felt the same thing for her.

* * *

A/N: Quick update? lol. Reviews please and thanks for all the reviews I already have gotten.


	4. What if there was a way

Two days and his brother will be executed. Michael lay on his bed thinking. He had let his brother down. He promised him time again he would get him out of there. Michael wasn't the type of guy to cry, but thinking about Lincoln, he shed a few tears. A few rolled down his cheek. He had to wipe them away. If his brother got executed, then he would still spend five more years at Fox River. Living with guilt and regrets. He couldn't live like that.

An officer walked into the cell.

"Scofiled."

Michael knew he was going to see Sara, the one thing he was actually looking forward too. They walked into the infirmary, the officer walked out. Sara smiled while Michael sat down. She had already got all of his shots ready, but for some reason she wanted him to stay longer.

"Could you live with regret?" Michael asked Sara. She looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" She said, while giving him his insulin shots.

Michael looked up to her, "My brothers gonna die, and I haven't even tried." he said looking down again.

"Hey," Sara said lifting his head up. She just started at him. "You've tried everything."

"Not everything." Michael said. Again, Sara looked confused.

"Wha-" she was cut off by him kissing her. She was surprised, but she liked it. She had really fallen for Michael Scofiled.

"Goodbye Sara." Michael said, standing up.

"What's going on Michael?" she asked.

"I've wanted to tell you this for ages, but I can't."

"You _can _trust me Michael," She said taking his hand. "I swear."

"I'm getting my brother out of here."

"But? I don't understand."

"I'm not letting my brother die! We're escaping..." Sara still looked really shocked. But Michael still had another shock. "Tonight."

Michael was leaving, tonight. She might never see him again. He may get killed. Surely this wasn't happening.

"No. Wait." She said. He looked at her; his eyes stared at her with _love_.

"What?"

"Don't go." Sara whispered to him. She just wanted to cry, but she was being strong, not showing her emotions. That was best.

"I have too..."

"What if there was a way I could stop you're brother's execution, without you escaping..."

Everything went silent...

**Apologies for shortness and lack of updates. This was just a quick, what do you say 'teaser' hehe. Anyway reviews are nice, thanks.**


	5. Mom would be proud

Michael lay on his bunk remembering everything that Sara had said to him..

_"What if there was a way I could stop you're brother's execution, without you escaping..." Sara said.___

_After the awkward silence, Michael answered. "How?" He asked._

_"My sister can persuade my father, he will stop the execution. I swear it will work."_

_"What if it doesn't?" Michael asked._

_Sara moved closer to Michael, she put her hand on his. "I swear to god, I will get your brother out of here, alive!"_

Those were the words that echoed in his head, he kept replaying what happened in his mind over and over again. Sara said she would get Lincoln out, alive. How was that even possible?

_xoxo___

Sara was in the infirmary with her sister.

"Please." Sara pleaded.

"Why should I?" Kristin said.

"He listens to you; you have the chance to do something good."

"And I want to do something good because.." Kristin laughed.

"Because you're a spoilt bitch who needs to change!" Sara said angrily.

"Wow!" Kristin laughed.

"Just talk to dad and tell him to review the Lincoln Burrows case. You would be saving someone's life and helping his brother."

"Why do I care about helping him or his brother?"

"You'll be helping Michael. Just please. What would mom want?" Sara asked. Their mom was a sore subject and they hardly ever brought her up in conversation, not even with their father.

"Don't even dare bring mom into this. She's dead!" Kristin snapped.

"If you did something good, mom would be so proud. You two were never close, so this would be great." Sara said, she really was talking from the heart.

"No."

"Look, I know we never have and never will be close, but please, if you cant do this for me, or mom, then please for this man whose innocent. His gonna die and he has a son. Remember how we felt when mom died, please don't you dare let this kid go through what we did." Sara said, looking into her sisters eyes. It was heart felt. She really thought she had got through to her sister.

"Fine." Kristin said. Sara smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Sara said. "It means a lot."

"Yeah, so does he." Kristin said.

"What?" Sara said looking confused.

"You really care for him, don't you? Michael I mean." She smiled.

"Yeah. I really think I do." Sara said.

"He really cares for you too, you deserve to be happy."

_xoxo___

Kristin was with her father, she was going to get him to review the Lincoln Burrows case.

"What can I do for you princess?" He said.

"I think you should re-" She stopped and thought for a minute.

"Yes pumpkin?" He asked.

"Oh nothing daddy." She giggled, and gave his a kiss on the cheek.

_xoxo_

A/N: Ok, I'm trying to complete my stories, but I need to work around my college timetable. So, sorry if I cannot update every week. I will update ASAP.  
**NEXT CHAPTER: The day of ** **Lincoln****'s execution. Surprises all round.**


End file.
